Sasuke's True Objective
by Gracie0032
Summary: Everyone thinks Sasuke just wants to be on Team Kakashi, but what is his true purpose? Who will get in his way? SASUNARU! YAOI! DUNT LIKE, DUNT READ!
1. Chapter 1

**_Yo! First FanFic posted! So, be nice! Plz?_**

* * *

A pale, raven-haired ninja could be seen walking towards the Hidden Village of the Leaf, Konohagakure. The guards who are stationed there at the time quickly alerted the Godaime of the intruder. "Hokage-sama, an S-Class criminal had just shown up at the main gate. I think it might be the traitor Uchiha. If it is, we require ANBU assistance immediately."

"SHIT! SAKURA, GO TO THE MAIN GATE NOW! GO CHECK IF UCHIHA IS HERE!" The Godaime shouted at the pink haired kuniochi standing by the door.

"Yes, m'lady." Sakura calmly stated before exiting quickly through the door.

The Hokage slumped down into her chair and massaged her temples. "_If only Uchiha had gotten here a few years earlier, Naruto wouldn't have left…"_

_**Flashback:**_

"_Naruto! You can't leave yet!" Sakura screamed._

"_Why not?! I promised you that I would bring Sasuke back to Konoha!" A blonde ninja _

_screamed back._

"_But what about your dream to become the best Hokage?! I won't let you give that up just because of a promise!"_

"_You should know by now that I never go back on my words; that is my nindo!" He said with his signature smile._

"_Naruto…" Sakura began for the final time._

"_Don't worry, Sakura-chan, I'll be okay. I can kick Akatsuki's butt any time of the day." He smiled his goofy smile. "Just make sure that Baa-chan doesn't drink too much sake when I'm gone."_

_Sakura gave Naruto one last hug before letting him go. "You better not get yourself nearly killed out there! Or there won't be One-Year-Free Ichiraku ramen for you when you get back here!"_

"_If I get free ramen at Ichiraku for a freaking year, I won't get injured at all! Bye, Sakura -chan!" Naruto said as he began his walk out of Konoha. When he reached the gate, he shouted, "Next time you see me is when I am dragging Sasuke's ass back in here! BELIEVE IT!" He, then, turned and ran to the next town._

_Sakura whispered to herself, "Baka…"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"So it is you after all. What do you want now?" Sakura venomously said.

"Hello, Sakura. I came to make a treaty with your Hokage." Sasuke Uchiha calmly stated.

"Fine, come with me." Sakura, the four ANBU, and Sasuke headed towards the Hokage tower. Along the way, no one was making a conversation with the group. The villagers are glaring at the Uchiha as if he is some kind of disgusting rodent.

Sasuke ignored all their glares, but he couldn't help it. He kept looking into the crowd for a glance of his favorite ninja. As they finally reach Hokage tower, there are still no signs of the orange clothed ninja. _"Don't tell me that idiot got himself killed before I came here." _Sasuke inwardly pleaded that that is not what had happened to his idiot. _"He is probably on a mission right now. Yes, that is why you haven't seen him yet."_

"Sakura you may go."

"But, m'lady, what if he," Sakura glared at Sasuke, "tries to kill you?"

"The ANBU are stationed outside my door and you can wait out there too if you wish."

"Yes, m'lady." Sakura said as she left and closed the door.

"Uchiha, you left Konoha 5 years ago and went to Orochimaru. 2 years ago, you helped Akatsuki capture the Eight-Tailed jinchuuriki. And now, you come back to Konoha. What is your purpose of being here?" Tsunade calmly asked, although she looked like she was going to murder the Uchiha right on the spot. That is as calmly as she can be as of the moment with the Uchiha in front of her.

"My purpose is to make a treaty with Konoha."

"Go on."

"I have valuable information about the Akatsuki group. And I think you would like to know about it as soon as possible."

"Why would I? They cannot defeat Konoha and they know that."

"Oh, but they have a spy in Konoha who has been passing down information about Konoha's defense and strategies for the past couple years. Lucky for you, I know who that spy is and that person is aiming to get Naruto into the hands of Akatsuki."

"Damn!" Tsunade stopped and consider her choices for a moment. "Wait, what's in it for you?"

"To be on Team Kakashi, of course."

* * *

**_Don't forget to review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank You for reviewing and putting it in your favorites/story alerts!!! _**

**_I forgot to mention dis earlier, but dis story is going out to MistakenForSomeoneWhoCares!!! He dedicated a chapter from a story of his to me [Gracie, as some ppl may no me before i got an account], so, dis story is for you!_**

* * *

"What?!" Tsunade practically screamed at the Uchiha.

"I want to be on Team Kakashi."

Tsunade glared at him and asked, "I get that part, but why the hell do you want to be on Team Kakashi?"

"Because Team Kakashi is made of my teammates when I was a genin. It would be easier for me to work with my old teammates, especially when I won't have to learn a whole different kind of fighting style." _"And I am much closer to my Naru-chan that way." _Sasuke smirked in the inside.

"I see, but there are a few problems concerning your part of the deal."

"Such as?"

"How should I put this, it has something concerning Kakashi and …"

"And who?"

"Naruto."

Sasuke is calm on the outside, yet on the inside he is screaming like a mad man. _"What the hell happened to my Naruto?! Is he injured?! That person is looking for a death wish if Naruto has even a freaking bruise, cause no one - not even my mother - can mess with my important person!!!"_

"During the Akatsuki invasion, 2 years ago, Kakashi was severely injured and he has disappeared since then. We had tried to look for him on countless missions, but they all prove out to be a failure. Even as of now, we still don't have a clue about even which country he is in."

"_I don't give a crap about Kakashi-sensei! Tell me about my Naru-chan!"_

Tsunade continued, " As for Naruto, he had disappeared a couple months after Kakashi did. No one knows his whereabouts, but he still keeps us posted about how he is doing and how his mission is going so far."

Sasuke interrupted, "But if he sends you reports about his mission, then can't you send back a response to him?"

"He sends his reports back by frogs and they go _poof _as soon as the scroll leaves them. We would have done that a long time ago, if it was by bird."

He considered the information given to him so far and asked another question. "If he is on a mission, how can he disappear and yet, still give you reports? That part doesn't make any sense."

"Yes, it doesn't make sense if you don't know the whole story. Naruto had originally planned to sneak out of Konoha to fulfill his lifetime mission and disappear from us, but I, of course, cannot watch Naruto become a missing-nin. So, I had changed his status to gone on an A-Rank mission.

"The villagers believe that Naruto has gone on a mission for a very long time and that he probably got killed while on it. However, the ninjas who had known Naruto personally, knows that he had probably went to fulfill his dream. Hence, he had disappeared."

"Wait, he tried to sneak out to fulfill his dream? Why would he sneak out of Konoha to become the greatest Hokage?"

Tsunade glared at him with venom in her eyes. "Are you really the genius of your graduate year? He did not sneak out to become Hokage! He snuck out to get your ass back into Konoha!!!"

"_He snuck out to get me back into Konoha? Am I that important in his heart? Does he even think of me in that way?" _Sasuke lost his posture for a second, before fixing it. "Naruto cared about me that much? He even risked his own dream to get me back into Konoha?"

"Don't tell me you just noticed that right now! You are such a dumb ass!!! I don't see how everyone is saying that Uchihas are the smartest, I say they are complete dumb asses!!!"

"I understand. Until Naruto comes back into Konoha, I won't sign the treaty."

"Don't think I will let you leave after what you had told me."

"I don't care what you think, but I need those reports that Naruto had sent to you."

"And why would you need those?" Tsunade suspiciously looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. "Cause it's my turn to go get him."

* * *

**_Remember to review! Reviews r awesum!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_DONT KILL ME!!!!_**

**_Srry i didnt get to update all week... My teachers are trying to murder me.... Well this is wat i had gotten done all week... srry its soooo short!!!!_**

**_Thank you MistakenForSomeoneWhoCares!!!!_**

* * *

"And just what the hell do you mean by that?" Tsunade glared, once again.

"I am going to drag Naruto's ass back to Konoha. And if I meet Kakashi on the way, his ass is coming back here too."

"Why the hell would you do that? That is not part of treaty." Tsunade reminded Sasuke, just in case he had forgotten that little fact.

"I know."

"Then why? Do you really want to be in Team Kakashi that much?"

Sasuke hesitated to answer, but his answer wasn't wavering. "Yes."

"_He isn't planning to hit on Sakura, is he? Or does he have some other motive for doing so?" _Tsunade considered for a moment before voicing her opinion. "You aren't planning to get with Sakura later, are you?"

Sasuke started choking, literally. "I'm sorry, but I do not and will not like Sakura in that way. Ever." he emphasized on the word 'ever' before continuing, "No offense meant."

"_Okay, so it isn't Sakura. So it has to be either Naruto or Kakashi." _"Uchiha, you had better bring Naruto back. Or the next time I see you, you would regret not finding Naruto!"

"_I already regret not following Naruto back to Konoha already, so what more can you do to hurt me?" _"Okay. But I need at least two other people from Konoha."

"M'lady, I would like to join this mission!" Sakura said as she slammed open the door. Apparently she had listened in on the entire conversation.

"Accepted. That's one, and another one to go, Uchiha." Tsunade said.

"Yo." Everyone turned towards the window behind the Hokage. Suddenly, Kakashi popped up with a calm, relaxed look on his face. "Sakura, Tsunade-sama, what's all the noise about?" He notices Sasuke for the first time. "Oh, Sasuke is here also. Now where's Naruto?"

"Kakashi-sensei! Where the hell have you been?!" Sakura yelled at the confused man.

"Kakashi is here, so I take it that he is on your team?"

"Yes and there is 'another to go' still."

"Don't get cocky with me Uchiha. And who would be the last of your team?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, of course."

* * *

**_Well, until tomorrow!_**

**_OH SINCE IM LIKE CRAZY HYPER RITE NOW, YOU GUYS MITE GET ANOTHER CHAPTER TONITE!!! [I FINALLY GOT A SONG THAT I WANTED SINCE BEFORE CHRISTMAS!!!! AND NOW I HAVE IT!!!! YAY!!!!] --srry if i scared ya.... I just really like dat song and i finally have it...._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Stargazer: Kakashi, since he had disappeared, he just decided to come back into the ninja world after his injuries are all healed up.  
_****_Anon: Here's more!_**

* * *

"Sasuke, just how do you plan to find Naruto?" Sakura sneered. "I have led countless missions to try to find him. And all of them are failures."

"Yes, Sasuke, how do you plan to locate Naruto? Just to let you guys know ahead of time, I cannot summon my cute lil doggies anymore." Due to Sakura and Sasuke's confused faces, he explained, in more details, "When I had disappeared, I had depended on them to get me out of the Fire Country. And they had to get me my meals, so now, I need to show them that I am no longer weaker than them. That is why I cannot summon them on this mission."

"Hn," came the famous Sasuke reply, "I actually didn't even actually thought that Kakashi-sensei would be on my team. I had hoped for Neji or Hinata. But either way, its still a good team right now.

"As to how I will track down Naruto, I have developed a Naru-Dar during my time with that snake."

Kakashi is emotionless. Sakura is confused. _"Does that mean that Sasuke swings that way for Naruto?"_

Not wanting his teammates to know of his intentions, he quickly lied, again. "I do not like men. What I meant is that I know when Naruto is near. It was created so that I could avoid Naruto." [A/N: Sasuke doesn't like men, he just likes Naruto. Meaning, he would only date Naruto.]

"Oh, so that is why we could no longer find you. You would disappear before we even reach you." Sakura mumbled. "But how is that going to help us? We would have to travel all over the place and how do you know that Naruto won't be heading towards the country we just left?"

"It is not that hard of a question… Even though we do not have the Byakugan and Kakashi-sensei can't summon his animals, I can summon my animals."

"And what good will that do?" Sakura spat.

"Oh, I see what Sasuke is getting at." Kakashi said.

"But I'm not entirely sure if it will work though…"

"You just have to spread the word then he…"

"But how will he even hear it…"

"If he left like how Tsunade-sama explained it, then he would, of course, be keeping his ears open for…"

"True, but what if innocent people actually thought that…"

"Don't worry about that, you just need to…"

Sakura is getting pissed off. The men weren't sharing their new secret. "Just what is it that Sasuke plans to do, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Oh, sorry about that Sakura. He plans on summoning one of his snakes to 'attack' a village or two. And hopefully that will draw attention to Naruto, since Naruto is looking for any hints about Sasuke's whereabouts."

"But, we can't just attack any Hidden Village! We could start an unnecessary war!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I would be delighted to set it on Sunagakure…" Sasuke mumbled.

Kakashi subdued his laugh, while Sakura got even more pissed off. "We have a treaty with that village whether you like it or not. Besides, didn't you want to become a Konoha shinobi again?" Not waiting for his reply, she continued, "Well, you jut have to suck it up and deal with the fact that Gaara is an ally of Konoha's!

"Now, back to the main point. We cannot start an necessary war! Tsunade-sama will kil us!"

"Oh, don't worry about that. The village is already part of Konoha's enemy list. Sasuke hadn't thought about the Hidden Village of Sound, he just wanted to destroy Sand for the hell of it."

"Oh, but wouldn't it seem like a trap though? Naruto is gonna be walking into Sound territory, to get Sasuke back. I think he would be smart enough to know that it is a trap."

"But…" Sasuke explained his plan to Kakashi and Sakura.

"That's brilliant, Sasuke!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"I guess it might work…" Sakura muttered.

"Okay, then let's try to get as close to the Sound Village today. Then we will continue on tomorrow." Sasuke said.

As they were leaping from tree to tree, Sasuke's mind began to notice the changes in Kakashi and Sakura since the last time he had saw them. _"Sakura used to fawn over me and she was the leader of my fan club. And now she doesn't want to agree with me on my ideas, even if they are the best thing we got. Plus, I get the feeling she is after my Naru-chan… I gotta make sure Naru doesn't feel the same way towards Sakura right now as he did in the past. That would mean big trouble for me. But there's also a good side to this; Sakura is no longer obsessed over me and I don't have the biggest fan girl after my heart."_

* * *

It is well past midnight and a cloaked figure descended from the trees. He had finally located an inn. Before he stepped into the light, he pulled his hood over his blond hair. He made his way to the inn. He checked in with the cashier and paid for his room.

"Just go down the hallway to your right and make a left. After a couple of rooms, you should be able to see your room on your left hand side." the man kindly said.

"Thank you." The tanned, blue-eyed, still-cloaked figure.

"By the way, may I get your name?"

The figure hesitated, before replying, "Sure, why not. It's Naruto."

"Like the fish paste in ramen?"

"Yes." Speaking the last words, Naruto turned to his right and began to make his way to his room.

Upon entering his room, Naruto headed straight for his bed. He didn't bother with taking a shower this late at night. Like always, he wouldn't fall into slumber straight away. This is the only time when his mind is at ease and it is usually occupied with images of a certain friend.

A friend who betrayed their village, who had nearly killed him over countless times, who had been on his three-man cell as a genin, whom he had wanted acknowledgement from, who he tried to bring back to Konoha, who had been his rival and best friend, who he loved with all his heart.

Although at first, he had thought that this was just a phase during his teenage years. But he soon found out that he didn't just want Sasuke Uchiha back into the village. He didn't want the pedophile snake to touch and experiment Sasuke's body. Most of all, he didn't want the snake to take Sasuke's body away from him.

Just before he fell into the state of unconsciousness, he whispered his name one last time, "Sasuke…"

_**

* * *

**_

Yea, i updated twice today, cause i got really hyper and i didnt feel like doing math...  
now my hyperness is gone....

BUT! DO NOT FEAR!!! I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW AS WELL!!!!  
Remember to review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**_GOMENAISAI MINA!!!! [translation: SORRY EVERYONE!!!!]  
my friends freaking wouldnt let me on the computer during the weekend and yesterday....  
saying that i need to get a boyfriend and stop sitting at home, writing another story....  
TOO BAD FOR THEM! I LOVE WRITING!  
But im not a nerd, which is wierd...._**

**_Anywayz, thank you all for reviewing and putting my story on your alerts thingie!!!!  
So i made sure this one is the longest one so far!  
ENJOY!_**

* * *

Dawn is slowly approaching and Sasuke woke with a start. _"Naruto is near by!" _He sat up and glanced to his left. Kakashi is still sleeping. He got out of his sleeping bag without making a sound and made his way towards his sensei. He stood in front of Kakashi, seeing if the ex-ANBU would wake. No reaction. Sasuke looked at his surroundings and he saw a thick, yet small, stick laying near by. He walked over to it and picked it up. He made his way back to Kakashi and poked him in the face with the stick.

Kakashi immediately woke up and glared at Sasuke. "What?" he snapped. Sasuke shrugged, but before he could say a word, Kakashi interrupted him. "If you woke me up, just because you couldn't sleep, I'm gonna kick your sorry ass…"

"Fine, then we could wait until you finish with your beauty sleep to go after Naruto. But by then, I'm pretty sure that he would have left the area." Sasuke calmly stated, heading back to his sleeping bag.

Kakashi gaped at him. "Why the hell didn't you say so in the first place?! I'll go wake Sakura, you pack your bags!" He shouted as he threw his sleeping bag hastily into his pack and started to shout at Sakura to wake up.

With his back to Kakashi, he smirked his famous smirk. _"That did the trick." _He stuffed his sleeping bag into his pack and waited for Sakura to hurry up.

Within minutes, they concealed their chakra and they, finally, started towards their destination. Or target. Everyone had a determined look on their face. And each is planning on how to get Naruto back. Apparently, their first plan didn't need to go into effect - they had already located Naruto. However, Sakura isn't going to let Sasuke steal Naruto from her grasp. _"Hang on, Naruto. I'm going get you back to Konoha. And then, you won't have to fuss over that ass hole any longer." _Sakura decided to let know Sasuke what she is going to do when they see Naruto. "Sasuke, **I **am going to take Naruto back to Konoha. And I don't want you to interfere with my plans. You got that?"

"No, I don't. Cause, it is going to be **me **that is gonna take Naruto home." With that said, he sped forward. _"Bitch really does want my Naru-chan. Well, I'm not gonna let her get him. She had him for longer than I did, her fault for not using her time wisely. Now it's my turn." _

While those two tried to get ahead of the other, Kakashi made a note about Sasuke's behavior. _"Sasuke said that he wanted to be back on Team Kakashi, but didn't he find Naruto annoying? Unless his emotions changed, then why is he trying so hard to bring Naruto back home? And if his emotions did change, why?"_

They continued to speed through the forest, towards Naruto.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto yawned and stretched. He had just woken up and realized that it is the middle of the day. _"Wow. I slept like a rock… I guess I've been stressing myself into finding his location… And I still have no clue… I guess I might as well take a little vacation here, I think I saw some hot springs earlier."_ He headed towards the bathroom, with a change of clothes in one hand and a towel in the other.

After a good 30 minutes under the steaming hot water, Naruto decided that he is clean enough. He dressed himself and concealed his chakra - he didn't want any unwanted people to disturb him during his vacation time. He made sure that he had the room key on him somewhere and left.

* * *

Sasuke mentally groaned. His Naru-Dar had told him that Naruto is somewhere in the village, but he didn't want Sakura to spoil his plans. So he swiftly came up with an efficient lie, "Uh-oh. Naruto's signal just disappeared."

Sakura got really angry at this statement. "What the hell do you mean his signal disappeared?" she gritted out.

"The Naru-Dar tracks Naruto based on his chakra. And it only lead us up to this village. So, I guess we have to search for Naruto manually."

"Fuck you, Uchiha! I thought, for once, you are reliable! But it seems I overestimated your abilities as a ninja!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke really wanted to beat the crap out of her, but he couldn't do that right now. He needed to find and secure Naruto before she did. Or else, the she-devil will steal his Naru-chan. "If you're so smart, then you come up with an idea."

"Set one of your snakes on this village and, for sure, Naruto will come towards it."

"But, that's going to endanger innocent lives."

"Then why did you want to set them on Sand?"

"I said innocent lives…" he repeated, this time stressing out the word 'innocent'. Apparently, he didn't find Sand very innocent. Especially after when Gaara tried to kill Naruto during the Sound and Sand vs. Konoha fight.

"Fine, whatever." Sakura grumbled. She did not want to deal with Sasuke's attitude when Naruto is so close.

"Fine then. I take the left third of the village, Kakashi takes the middle, and you take the right third of the village. And, do not shout out his name. That would only worsen the situation. Make sure you conceal your chakra too. You do not want to give him a warning." With that said, he sped off towards his assigned part of the village.

With a huff, Sakura left too. And that only left Kakashi by himself. _"I wonder what Sasuke has to gain from lying to us? I know clearly that Sasuke doesn't need Naruto's chakra to track him down. I taught Naruto how to conceal his chakra and he did it perfectly too. And he had used it on one of his Bring-Sasuke-Back missions. But Sasuke had evaded us that time too." _[A/N: my own fillers, since I only read da manga and don't bother with the anime -- too buzy to watch it…]

"_Don't worry, Naru-chan. I made sure that that bitch won't interfere with our reunion." _Sasuke stopped as he saw a mop of messy, blond hair among the crowd of black-haired tourists and locals. _"I didn't even need my Naru-Dar… That was too easy…" _He jumped down from the roofs and began to stalk his prey.

Soon, Naruto had arrived at an area void of any people. He sat down on the floor and leaned against one of the tree trunks. _"I've been feeling sleepy lately. What the hell is wrong with me?" _He slowly began to close his eyes, until he felt a hand on his face and a body pressed against his.

He glared straight into the person, his eyes saying, "You better get your fucking hands off of me and that is your only warning." But as soon as he realized who his captor is, his glare softened up to a confused look. He began to struggle violently; he not going to let his rival just sit on top of him! He considered biting onto Sasuke's hand, but he dismissed that idea as Sasuke spoke.

"Dobe, I am not here to kill you. But I'm sent to drag your sorry ass back to Konoha." Sasuke said it like it was an annoyance.

He let go of Naruto's mouth to let him speak and that is probably the worst thing that happened to him that day. "YOU DRAG MY ASS BACK TO KONOHA?! THAT'S SUPPOSE TO BE MY LINE!!! YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO KILL ME ANYWAYS!!! I'VE GOTTEN STRONGER!!! AND DON'T CALL ME DOBE, TEME!!!"

Sasuke had immediately covered both ears with his hands. Seeing Naruto is done yelling, he yelled right back at him, just for the hell of it, "DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO FREAKING LOUD!!! I WASN'T DEAF, YOU KNOW!!! BUT I PROBABLY AM NOW, THANKS TO YOU!"

"YOUR WELCOME!!!" Naruto yelled back even louder. Although they were only a couple of feet apart, they are already yelling as loud as they can.

"WILL YOU LOWER YOUR VOICE DOWN, DOBE?!"

"IT'S NOT A LIBRARY!!! SO WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME, TEME!!!" Sasuke glared at him, but before he could utter a sound, Naruto started yelling again, "OH, WAIT THAT'S RIGHT! YOU CAN'T SHUT ME UP BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE AN ON-AND-OFF SWITCH BUILT INTO ME! SO ONLY I CAN MAKE MYSELF SHUT - "

Sasuke did the only thing that came to his mind to shut Naruto up: kiss him full on the lips.

"Up…" Naruto's eyes began to close subconsciously. Who knew Sasuke is such a good kisser. Soon, Sasuke had Naruto moaning underneath him. Sasuke's hands began to go up Naruto's shirt, while Naruto's are hung loosely around Sasuke's neck.

"Hm…S-sasuke… s-stop…tha - AH!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke had moved down to his neck and had sucked on one of his sensitive areas.

"_Wow… He did have a thing for Naruto after all…" _Seeing Sasuke's hands are traveling lower, the intruder decided to ruin their reunion. "Yo." he said as he came out from the bushes.

* * *

**_I'm kinda bad at writing the make-out scenes/kissing scenes....  
i dont really no wat people do when they make out, so im just going by how i think it would go...._**

**_And this weekend, imma lock my door and hide all the keys! XP_**


	6. MEMO!

_**Sorry everyone, but my dad cut off my internet  
**__**[I used an excuse so that I can post memo up for ya]  
**__**And I am gonna have to take my finals soon, so I cant upload this week and possibly next week. **_

_**Here is a lil teaser about chapter 6:**_

* * *

Naruto immediately tried to push Sasuke off of him, all the while, trying to hide the blush that is creeping onto his face. Sasuke turned his head towards Kakashi's direction and glared at him. His eyes are glinted with danger.

Before Sasuke got a chance to make a threat, Kakashi warned him. "Hey, at least it's me. If it was Sakura, you wouldn't be able to make any lil Uchihas, Sasuke."

"_Well, what if I don't want 'lil Uchihas'? what if I want my cute lil Naru-chan instead? Ever thought of that, you old pervert?"_

As if reading Sasuke's mind, Kakashi continued, "Even if you don't want cute little kids, I thought, you would like to keep your precious intact. At least, until you bang a certain someone."

Even thought his face is hidden with a mask, it is obvious he has a smirk on his face. "Hn." came Sasuke's reply. He turned back towards his uke, who is still underneath him, but with a darker shade of red.

Kakashi casually said, "By the way, Sakura is probably on her way."


	7. Memo 2

**_HEY! HEY! HEY!  
MY HARDEST SUBJECT'S FINAL IS OVER!!!!  
YAY!!!_**

**_But sadly, I still have science and history…  
and sorry i cant go on dis weekend or post any other teasers...._**

**_BACK TO STUDYING, SO THAT I CAN UPLOAD!!!!  
LATERZ!  
_**


	8. SRRY EVERYONE!

_**OMG!****I DID NOT NO DIS UNTIL TADAY!  
BUT MY INTERNET IS GONNA BE GONE FOR ABOUT 2 WEEKS!!!****  
AND I HAVE NO IDEA Y!!!!  
TT~TT**_

_**AND I HAD AN AWESUM CHAPTER I WANTED TO PUT UP ON FRIDAY!!!  
[that way, you get double da stories on dat day!]**_

_**IF YOU WANNA BLAME ANYONE, BLAME MY MOMMIE!!!**_


	9. changing due to a er

$%!!!! Im in so much trouble rite now….

My teacher found me finishing writing a chapter and he freakin confiscated all of it!!!

My friends and I were trying at get it back, but then the principal got involved and then my father got involved!

My father got $%ing involved! My mom doesn't really care if I am a yaoi supporter or not, cause she says its my life and I can do whatever I want [as long as im not going crazy over it and its legal]. But my father is different, he is a freakin homo….. damn it! I cant even remember da word! Homo sumthing! He is against all homos!!!!

Aghh!!!! Im so pissed off at him!!!! I just wanna kick him in his pinky-sized penis, make it bleed like a geyser, then stick it up his $% whorey ass!!! Serves him rite for being a freaking homo-phobia when he hasn't even met one before!!!![YES I REMEMBERED DA WORD!]

Srry if I made dis sound like a rant, its just dat, da story is gonna be under a new email, so it's a heads up

And srry u guys r gonna have ta wait longer… u can go blame it on my $%ing homo-phobia father…. Or if ur like me, u can go get a freaking charzard and make the pokemon torch his dick! That way, he can eat a $%ing roasted cock for $%ing dinner!

Btw, everything will be explained in details later…


End file.
